Marionette
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: YunJae YunJae YunJae! Kim JaeJoong adalah Marionette, hanyalah sebutan untuk wayang. Yang dikendalikan. Menjalani peran orang lain sesuai cerita. Tidak memiliki kebebasan. YunJae, OneShoot, Romance/Anghst/Action/Parody


**MaRioNette**

**Jung Yun Ho x Kim Jae Joong**

**T**

**Romance/Gore/****Anghst****/Friendship/Action**

***::|| ****There one truth, must you know. My live ****as ...**** ||::***

**.**

Yunho merasakan jemarinya terasa basah ketika pesawat melaju cepat semakin mendekat ke bandara. Ia sudah tak sabar membuka phonecell-nya dan menelepon si Panda imut itu. Melihat senyumnya yang cerah, suaranya yang bersemangat, dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang terlampau kurus.

Seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat Yunho mengalami penerbangan pertamanya. Jantung Yunho harus bekerja lebih keras karena mentalnya disentak oleh hormon adrenalin ketika ban-ban pesawat mendarat di lapangan bandara menuju parkiran pesawat bersama pesawat yang lain.

Setelah mengambil koper di bagasi, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil phonecell dan mengaktifkan jaringannya segera, dan ketika telah aktif, nomor bernama 'PandaBear' yang ia panggil sembari menghela kopor menuju ke sebuah taksi yang mangkal di sekitar bandara.

**Tuuut..**

_'Come on, Panda. Angkat telfon-ku'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Yunho memutuskan pulang dengan taksi dan meneruskan panggilannya selama perjalanan.

"Ke Kwanshim, paman." pesannya pada si sopir.

**Tuuuuut...**

Dan masih belum ada jawaban. Hanya sunyi.

Yunho mematikannya sepihak karena lama tak ada jawaban. Dan ia menelefon ulang.

"Come on, angkat telfon-ku, angkat..-paman ke kanan jalan!" katanya mengingatkan. Yunho mendecih, merutuk dalam hati kenapa sopir itu berprofesi sebagai sopir kalau otaknya sering berdelusi dan ling-lung. Mungkin sopir itu akan mengantarnya ke neraka kalau tadi ia tak mengingatkan rute jalannya.

Dada Yunho berdenyut tak pasti. Kekhawatiran menjalarinya setelah berusaha melupakan soal sopir ling-lung..-karena 'Panda kesayangannya' tak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

Setelah mencoba hingga tujuh kali panggilan. Yunho memilih melempar phonecell-nya ke kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Karena menyadari kamar flat bercat terkelupas-terkelupas dengan goresan gambar panda yang ia pikirkan kira-kira sudah berjarak tiga kilo meter dari sini. Mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya kepada Changmin kenapa 'Panda kesayangannya' tak juga menjawab telfon.

Erm, mungkin 'Panda' pemalas itu sekarang sedang hibernasi di ranjangnya dengan mengenakan sweater berlipat dua dan selimut sangat tebal sekaligus penutup telinga seperti biasanya saat ia tidur karena tak ingin diganggu. Jadi dia tidak mendengar saat phonecell-nya berdering.

Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Yunho yakin 'Panda' itu sedang hibernasi sekarang.

Ah! Dasar. Bisa-bisanya ia acuh seperti itu disaat ia pulang. Awas saja ya! Dia tak akan bisa tidur malam nanti! Yunho akan mengganggunya sampai pagi menjelang! Pasti! Hufft...

**Serrrrrtttt...**

"Hei! Paman. Kenapa berhenti?" Yunho memajukan badannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"..."

"Hei, paman! Kita belum sampai di tujuan! Apa bensin taksinya habis?!"

"..."

"Tubuh Yunho semakin maju. Ia melihat bensin yang masih penuh di mesin pelapor keadaan bahan bakar. Pelipisnya berkedut.

"He! Paman! Bensinmu masih penuh! Apa kau pura-pura diam dan tidak mau mengantarku sampai ke tujuan? Ayolah..~ kita tinggal beberapa kilo lagi-" ocehan Yunho kontan berhenti ketika ia menoleh ke arah wajah si paman sopir yang lagi-lagi tampak ling-lung dan tatapan matanya kosong.

Yunho mengernyit. Ia coba mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah si paman sopir.

Tak ada reaksi.

Yunho mencoba lagi.

Tak ada reaksi.

Yunho mencobanya berkali-kali dengan cara lain. Menjentikinya dengan jari. Bahkan mengguncang bahunya. Namun seperti mayat hidup yang tak memiliki jiwa, si paman sopir tetap tak bergeming. Karena itu, Yunho merasakan bulu kuduknya agak meremang setelahnya.

_'Hei, apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya?!'__tapi paman ini masih 'muda'. Perawakannya terlalu tampan untuk seorang sopir dan bila Yunho mau mengakui, sepertinya paman ini lebih muda dari umurnya. Dia masih sekitar dua puluh tiga atau..dua puluh empat tahun?

"Paman." panggilnya.

"PAMAN KAU MENDENGARKU?!-CIH!" Yunho menghempaskan bahu si paman sopir dengan sangat keras tanpa sadar-didukung rasa kesal di akhir. Ia hendak menarik tubuhnya akan tetapi tiba-tiba tangan si paman sopir mencengkeram tangannya kuat. Dan memberi tatapan yang tajam namun kosong kepada Yunho. Yunho yang terkejut hanya berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak bereaksi terhadap rasa takut yang menjalarinya tiba-tiba.

Sedetik kemudian, jantung Yunho serasa berhenti saat paman sopir itu menariknya mendekat dan menggigit bibirnya sekilas hingga berdarah lalu turun ke lehernya layaknya di film-film vampir kesayangannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia merintih pelan saat merasakan gigi-gigi taring paman sopir itu mengoyak lehernya paksa dan membiarkannya tertanam disana dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Darah mulai menetes deras. Dan Yunho merasakan kakinya gemetar karena tubuhnya mulai kehilangan darah. Yunho bahkan mengakui tenaganya tak lebih kuat dari paman itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha mendorong bahunya dengan kuat selama berkali-kali dan Yunho benar-benar menghempaskan paman itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga gigi yang terpaksa terlepas itu menggores di sepanjang kulit tulang selangka Yunho.

"PAMAN KAU GILA!"

**BRAGGHH!**

Yunho mengambil kopernya dan segera keluar dari taksi dengan tergesa-gesa.

_'Ah! Sial! Phonecell-ku!" _

Yunho melirik ke dalam. Phonecell-nya yang ia lempar berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk. Tapi untuk sesaat ia mendecih dan memasang tudung jacketnya agar darah dan lehernya yang terkoyak tak terlihat umum. Tanpa sadar, tangan Yunho gemetar dengan sendirinya.

_Mungkin itu telfon dari Panda! Sial!_

Ia melongokkan wajahnya takut-takut ke dalam mobil dan mendapati paman itu telah pingsan. Dengan mata terkatup yang mengalirkan air mata yang begitu deras.

_Syukurlah__terlintas di batin Yunho. Yunho mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangan gemetarnya ke depan muka sopir pingsan itu. Mengecek.

Agaknya Yunho trauma dengan sopir itu.

Tak ada rekasi.

Segera secepat kilat Yunho mengambil phonecell-nya yang berkedip dari dalam mobil dan ia melempar beberapa lembar won secara asal sebagai pembayaran jasa telah mengantarnya setengah rute.

Dari nomor asing.

Yunho menyeret kopernya jauh-jauh dari taksi dengan sopirnya yang gila itu. Menjauh karena trauma diserang lagi. Meski masih gemetar karena darah masih terus mengalir dari bekas gigitannya yang sangat dahsyat. Barulah setelah berhenti di bawah teduhnya pohon-Yunho mengangkat phonecell-nya yang justru dimatikan dari sana karena mungkin terlalu lama tak ia jawab.

"Shit!"

Yunho mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam kopernya dan ia gunakan untuk menutup lukanya sementara waktu. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki ke flat yang ia yakini tempat tinggal dari 'Panda'-nya berada meski berkali-kali ada sopir taksi ramah yang menawarinya masuk. Tidak.

Yunho bersumpah tidak akan menumpang taksi lagi. Sopirnya. Mereka semua sudah gila!-dalam pandangan matanya yang memiliki trauma

Yunho merasakan wajahnya memucat dan kepalanya kian pening setelah sampai di depan flat. Namun ia justru tersenyum karena telah sampai ke dalamnya.

"Ahjussi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya resepsionist flat yang sempat melihat setetes darah merembes melewati sari jacketnya.

"Ah..hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya minta tolong bawakan koperku ke lantai lima belas. Kamar 578. Aku tunggu di sana." katanya sebelum masuk lift.

"Ah..i..iya, baiklah."

Selama perjalanan di lift. Yunho terus memeriksa lukanya dan berpikir mengenai apa yang membuat sikap si paman sopir itu tampak seperti raga yang kesurupan hantu. Dia ling-lung. Sadar. Ling-lung lagi. Diam. Tiba-tiba menyerang. Lalu saat pingsan menangis. Asssh...dia mengerikkan!

Tapi masa bodoh.

Lift sudah sampai di lantai 19. Yunho keluar dengan mendesis kesakitan dan siap-siap 'menggigit' 'Panda'-nya kalau nanti ia sudah menemuinya di balik kamar nomor 579 sebelah kamarnya.

AWAS SAJA! AWAS SAJA! AWAS SAJA!

Yunho akan menyalahkan 'Panda' itu kalau nanti mereka sudah bertemu-walaupun dia memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu. Tapi kan gara-gara dia tidak menjawab telfonnya tadi, jadi Yunho tak jadi dapat jemputan kan?

AWAS SAJA!

**TokTOkTOK! **

Ketukan tangan Yunho kian keras dan Yunho yakin cukup bisa membangunkan orang yang ia 'duga' tidur di dalamnya. Kecuali kalau 'Panda' itu sudah berubah jadi 'Panda' sungguhan. Akan sangat wajar jika-hei! Pikirannya jadi kemana-mana!

**TokTOkTOK!**

Ketuknya sekali lagi.

Barulah pintu itu terbuka dari dalam.

"Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar 'Panda'-ku dengan piama itu? Apa kau selingkuh dengannya selama aku di Califonia? Dasar sial!"

"Katakan dengan sopan santun, Tuan. Memang siapa kau? Jika kau mengira aku temanmu. Aku tidak. Namaku Park Gang Wu. Dan tidak ada penghuni lain di kamar ini." kata 'Park Gang Wu' yang menurut Yunho sedang mengerjainya itu.

Apanya yang 'Park Gang Wu?!' jelas-jelas tubuhnya itu Changmin. Changmin ya Changmin! Bukan 'Park Gang Wu!'

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau bisa mengerjaiku dengan akting kotor seperti itu?" Yunho mendesak masuk, tapi 'Park Gang Wu' menghalanginya.

"Hei! Maumu apa, hah?!"

"Enyah kau!"

**Braaaakkhhh!**

"Ini rumah flat-ku, Tuan! Aku akan memanggil polisi untuk memenjarakanmu jika kau melakukan tindakan lebih jauh!"

"Cih,"

**Brak!**

"JALANG!" teriak Yunho sembari memukul rahang 'Park Gang Wu' hingga laki-laki berpiama kotak-kotak itu terjengkang ke sofa.

Yunho tak peduli. Ia mendesak masuk dan harus terperangah ketika melihat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berganti pemandangan. Tidak ada boneka panda. Tidak ada coretan gambar Panda. Tidak ada karikatur Panda. Tidak ada kincir angin yang ditrmpel di dinding. Tidak ada pesawat kertas yang digantung.

Tidak ada Jaejoong.

"Puas? Tidak ada orang lain di flat ini. Kau bisa keluar dari flatku sekarang." 'Park Gang Wu' menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

_'Dimana Jaejoong. Dimana dia sekarang.'_

Yunho tidak menanggapi ucapan Gang Wu, ia berlari keluar dan menghambur ke meja resepsionist. Menanyakan penghuni flat bernama lengkap 'Kim Jaejoong'_Panda imutnya. Barangkali Jaejoong pindah kamar kan?

Iya..

..kan?

Tapi resepsionist itu mengecewakan Yunho.

"Maaf, Ahjusshi. Tidak ada satu penghuni flat pun yang bernama Kim Jaejoong."

"Tunggu, tidak. Kalau begitu periksa data-data penghuni yang lama, yang sebelumnya-"

Resepsionist itu mengangguk.

Sementara Yunho mengambil phonecell-nya, menelefon satu-satunya kontak yang memiliki penghargaan sebagai penempat _speed dial _di phonecell-nya.

"Tidak ada, Ahjusshi. Tidak ada satupun penghuni flat yang bernama Kim Jaejoong."

"Tidak! Cari lagi. Di _database_-mu yang lama. Tiga tahun lalu. _Database _tidak akan membusuk dalam kurun waktu itu. Cepat cari!"

Resepsionist itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malas-tapi tetap mencari di komputernya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Yunho menjauhkan diri. Entah mengapa perasaan tak nyaman mulai merambati tubuhnya mengingat ia tak dapat menghubungi Jae sejak tadi _landing. _

Tapi Yunho yakin, tadi malam sebelum ia _depart _di bandara. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara semangat Jae dari telfon genggam.

_'Omo? B..benarkah?! Yunho-shi kau sudah mau pulang ke Korea?! Waaaaah...~jangan lupa bawa pulang satu boneka Panda untukku ya? Aku menuntutmu itu harus asli Made In USA! Aku menuntut! Benar? Benar ya? Hihi..okay! Aku akan menunggumu di flat! Kau harus pulang tepat waktu! Harus ya...~ nanti kalau kau pulang tepat waktu, aku akan berikan pelukan yang saaaaaaangat besar. Ap-?HEI! KAU MENGEJEKKU YA?! Tapi...iya sih, Yunho-shi, aku merindukanmu. Cepat pulang..~aku bosan disini cuma punya teman Changmin. Aku juga ingin main denganmu lagi. Nanti kita balapan lari di lapangan baseball yah? Janji? Okay! E..eeeeeeeeehhh...kau mau aku mengucapkan 'itu'? Tidak! Wle..~e..eh tapi jangan begitu. B..baiklah...iya..iya, a..aku..Saranghe seo..~Yunho-shi. SUDAHLAH CEPAT PULANG! AKU AKAN MENUNGGU DI FLAT!'_

**Tuuuuuuuut...**

Lagi-lagi phonecell itu tersambung-tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak. Samasekali.

Tak sabar lagi. Dengan gelisah Yunho mendatangi meja resepsionist dengan phonecell masih berusaha memanggil lawan bicara.

"Bagaimana?!"

Resepsionist itu menggeleng. "Maaf, benar-benar tidak ada Ahjusshi..-"

Tidak mungkin.

**Braaakkh!**

Mengabaikan pekikan tsundere resepsionist, Yunho mengutak-atik _database _di komputernya sendiri tanpa permisi. Mata Yunho menelusur pada setiap penghuni flat yang bermarga 'Kim' yang ada di sini..

_'Kim Jung Won, Kim Han Seuk, Kim Seoul Eun, Kim Ye Dong, Kim Jah Ki, Kim Mi Ran..-'_

Selanjutnya, Kim 'ini'...Kim 'itu'...tapi tidak ada nama Kim 'Jaejoong' di dalam daftar tahun ini, dan tiga tahun lalu.

Yunho hampir saja memukul _screen _komputer itu kalau saja ia tak menemukan sebuah list tiga tahun lalu yang akhir bulan, disana ada nama 'Shim Chang Min' dengan sebuah nama lain di kamarnya, 'Shim Jae Joong'.

Semakin panas lah hati Yunho saat itu. Kamar itu 578, kamar yang sama yang ditempati dengan tubuh Changmin yang mengaku-aku sebagai 'Park Gang Wu' itu.

Park. Gang. Wu.

Apanya yang Park Gang Wu? TRIK BODOH APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI BODOH ITU HAH?!

**BRAKKKHHH!**

"KEPARAT!" 'Park Gang Wu' tersungkur di karpet ruang tengahnya. Kepalanya membentur meja tempat televiai 48 _inch_-nya berada hingga berdarah di kening.

Belum puas dengan itu, Yunho memukulinya dan menjambak kerah kemeja 'Gang Wu' hingga mencekik leher si pemakai perlahan-lahan.

'Gang Wu' menendang Yunho hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke sofa.

"Bedebah! Apa maumu Tuan?!"

Yunho menjambak kerah 'Gang Wu' lagi, dan menghempasnya ke lantai. Ia duduki perut keparat itu dan menatap matanya dengan kilat kemarahan yang tak dapat dibodohi. Gigi Yunho bergemelutuk.

"SEKARANG KATAKAN PADAKU! PARK CHANG-MIN! ATAU SHIM-CHANG MIN? ATAU JUSTRU PARK GANG WU! AKU TAK PEDULI KAU SIAPA TAPI JIKA KAU INGIN MEREBUT JAE DARIKU, LALU KAU OPRASI PLASTIK UNTUK MENUTUPI SEMUANYA, ATAU KAU MAU MENGGANTI NAMAMU DENGAN 'PARK GANG WU!' BAGIKU KAU TETAP ORANG YANG SAMA-DENGAN ORANG YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN JAE DARIKU! DIMANA DIA? HAH!"

"Itu bukan aku." kata 'Gang Wu'. Tatapan laki-laki bertubuh 'Changmin' itu menajam. Menatap Yunho dengan tanpa takut sedikitpun. "Kau salah orang."

"KAU-" Yunho tak tahan lagi. Tangan kirinya setengah mencekik 'Gang Wu', sementara sebelah tangan yang lain mengambil phonecell dari saku, Yunho bersumpah akan memukul wajah 'Gang Wu' kalau saja ternyata phonecell Gang Wu yanf berdering ketika ia menelfon Changmin.

Dan benar.

Phonecell di atas nakas milik 'Gang Wu' berdering nyaring. Saat Yunho _miss call-_nya, dan mati saat Yunho mematikannya.

"BRENGSEK!"

**BRAKHH!**

'Gang Wu' membenturkan keningnya ke kening Yunho hingga keadaan berbalik. Ia menjambak kerah kemeja Yunho dan mendecih ketika melihat luka di sekitar leher -namun tidak mengenai nadi-nya, lalu ia berganti setengah mencekik leher Yunho dengan jembatan yang curam diantara kedua alis tebalnya. "Aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku Park Gang Wu. Aku Park. Gang. Wu..."

"KAU-!"

Cekikan di leher di perkuat. Pandangan Gang Wu menghindar. "Shim Changmin hanya nama profesiku. Shim Changmin." kedua pasang mata yang saling memendarkan kobar amarah, bertatapan. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut nama menjijikkan itu lagi di hadapanku. Aku sangat membenci nama itu. Shim Changmin. Aku membencinya."

**BRAAAAKHH!**

Gang Wu menghempaskan cekikannya di leher Yunho dan berdiri. Berbalik untuk mengambil bir di atas meja, menuangnya ke dalam gelas, lantas meminum isinya dengan mata terpejam kuat.

**Praaakh!**

Gelas bir di lempar menghantam dinding dan pecah hampir mengenai kepala Yunho.

Gang Wu beranjak dari duduk, membuka kulkas dan melemparkan es batu di dalam pengompres kepada Yunho. Gang Wu menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa dan mulai menikmati bir-nya lagi.

"Kau ingin bertemu Jae? Sebaiknya lupakan. Kau tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia sudah mati tiga tahun lalu."

Yunho mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Dimana kau menyembunyikan dia, BANGSAT!"

Kali ini botol yang dilempar.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Dia sudah mati."

Yunho membanting pengompresnya dan menerjang Gang Wu dengan tinju yang berhasil mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulut Gang Wu.

"KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN, APALAGI SETELAH KAU MENIKAHINYA, KEPARAT!"

Satu tinju di pipi menjadi balasan. "Kau pikir aku main-main?! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEREBUT JAE DARIMU! Tapi _MEREKA_! _MEREKA_ yang telah merebutnya! Para KEPARAT itu yang telah merebut Jae darimu, dan mereka bahkan juga membawa Yoochun dariku! KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG FRUSTASI HAH?!"

Nafas Gang Wu tersengal-sengal. Ia melepaskan Yunho dan mencengkeram kepalanya ketika duduk. Mimik wajah Yunho mengendur untuk sesaat.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _mereka_?"

"Keparat-keparat itu. Mereka membawanya ke Arizona, mereka mengeluarkan seluruh isi otak mereka berdua dan..-"

**BRAAAKKHH!**

"JELASKAN YANG JELAS PADAKU, BANGSAT!" Yunho membuat jejak lebam baru di pipi Gang Wu dengan tinju yang sudah gemetar. Gang Wu menitkkan air matanya dalam diam. Ia tak membalas sekalipun.

Ingin sekali Yunho meremukkan kepala Gang Wu sekarang juga. Namun setelah itu, Yunho kehilangan kesadaran karena kekurangan darah.

.

.

_Marrionette, aku hanya sebuah Marionette. _

_Aku hanya sebuah Marionette. Aku tidak berhak memiliki sebuah kehidupan. _

.

.

"Mereka adalah keluarga Jang, mantan supervisor paling berpengaruh di Seoul-kau pasti tahu itu" Gang Wu mulai mengurai informasi.

Sementara Yunho masih mengompres luka di lehernya dengan susah payah di sofanya. Merutuk kepada sopir 'jalang' yang tadi menggigit bagian itu. Dan membiarkan telinganya mendengarkan satu demi satu rahasianya.

"Tiga tahun lalu-saat Aku, Dia, Kau, Junsu, dan Yoochun mengalami kesulitan ekonomi, Jae berbohong kepada kita semua soal keadaan company appa-nya baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gang Wu masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. "Dia tak ingin kita khawatir tentang keadaannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meminjam dua milyar won kepada keluarga Jang untuk menutupi seluruh cacat perusahaannya."

Yunho tersedak tehnya.

"Masalahnya ada di Kim Seunjung. Dia adalah istri dari tuan muda keluarga Jang, Jang Geunsuk yang mati karena kangker empat tahun lalu."

"Dan entah bagaima-wajah Seunjung sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Kau pasti tahu betapa liciknya keluarga Jang- mereka terus menekan Jae untuk mengembalikan hutangnya dalam kurun waktu yang krusial sebagai cara-"

"?!"

"Jika tidak seperti itu, mereka akan meminta tubuh Jae sebagai jaminan hutang, mereka menjadikan Jae boneka, Marionette."

"!"

"Mereka akan men-steril-kan memori kepala Jae dengan hipnotis permanen dan mengisi memori kosong di kepala itu dengan memori-memori milik Seunjung-dan setelahnya-Jae akan terbangun lagi sebagai isteri Jang Geunsuk, Kim Seunjung."

Kali ini, Yunho terpekur. Giginya bergemelutuk marah dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal. Membentuk tinju yang siap menghancurkan kepala Geunsuk kapan saja. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Junsu dan Yoochun?"

Gang Wu tertawa hambar setelahnya. Matanya berair dan membengkak.

"Haha..Junsu dengan Yoochun? Mereka hanya dua sahabat bodoh yang tidak mengenal situasi."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!" tanya Yunho tak sabaran.

"Mereka hanya ingin ikut Jae untuk mengawasi keadaan Jae selama ikut keluarga Jung. Tapi para keparat itu berhianat. Mereka tidak percaya pada keberadaan Junsu dan Yoochun. Isi kepala mereka berdua justru ikut di sterilkan."

Kompres dingin terkoyak dalam genggaman Yunho. Gang Wu memejamkan matanya yang telah mengalirkan air mata.

"Yoochun hidup sebagai Jung Gwanshim-istri Jang Taechyeon-Oppa Geunsuk, dan Junsu sebagai Privat Pianis di rumah mereka." tersesak. "Tapi setahun kemudian-mereka membuang Junsu karena hipnotis di kepalanya tidak sempurna. Penghipnotisnya mati sebelum menyelesaikan sugesti-nya. Dan sopir gila yang kau lihat di depan itu adalah Junsu, mungkin kau tidak mengenalinya."

Mata Yunho berurat merah.

"Tapi Junsu sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan isi kepalanya yang tidak sempurna. Ia bingung karena terkadang menjadi Junsu, dan kadang menjadi Pianis itu. Dia akan ling-lung, dan terkadang sadar. Namun jika dia sudah terlanjur lelah menentukan siapa dia. Dia akan menyerang tiba-tiba. Taksi yang ia kendarai sudah dikenali orang-orang. Dan mereka tak akan menumpangi taksi yang ia kendarai-kecuali dengan penumpang baru sepertimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya_psikolog bilang Junsu tidak bermasalah. Dia dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran selama tidak ada yang mengganggunya-"

"Aku akan menyusulnya!"

Lima pengompres luka terbanting ke lantai.

Sesuatu berdenyut keras dalam jantung Gang Wu..ia tersentak dari terbaringnya ketika menyadari apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Kau gila-? Dia tidak akan mengingatmu sebagi Yunho! Jung Yunho hanya ada di memori Kim. Jaejoong! Bukan Kim Seunjung!"

"Akan kubuat 'Kim Seunjung' mengingat seseorang yang bernama 'Jung Yunho"

"Mwoh?! Ingat dengan 'Yunho' pun- Seunjung akan tetap mencintai Geunsuk! Kau gila ya?!"Gang Wu mencengkeram lengan Yunho.

Dua pasang mata beradu sengit.

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Gang Wu. "Kalau begitu akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku untuk kedua kalinya!"

**BRAAAAKHHH!**

Pukulan Gang Wu tertangkis sigap dari depan. Tubuhnya terdesak ke dinding oleh tubuh jangkung Yunho yang menegang karena marah. "Dia bukan Seunjung. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Pandaku. Milikku."

Tidak ada keraguan di mata itu. Gang Wu melihatnya. "Cih, MEMANG APA YANG MEMBUATMU YAKIN, HAH?! Tidak sadarkah kau -menjadi orang lain dan menjalani kehidupan orang lain itu sudah mati-!"

"Aku mendengar suaranya, aku yakin masih mendengar suaranya dari California..-"

"Suara apa?! Maksudmu suara Jaejoong?! Ataukah suara...Omo? B..benarkah?! Yunho-shi kau sudah mau pulang ke Korea?! Waaaaah...~jangan lupa bawa pulang satu boneka Panda untukku ya? Aku menuntutmu itu harus asli Made In USA! Aku menuntut! Benar? Benar ya? Hihi..okay! Aku akan menunggumu di flat! Kau harus pulang tepat waktu! Harus ya...~"

Tubuh Yunho gemetar. Ia melangkah mundur. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit mendengar bibir itu..-

Bibir Gang Wu yang bergerak dengan menirukan suara Jaejoong dengan suara yang serupa. Tanpa cela. Sama. Tidak terdengar beda sedikitpun.

"K..kau.."

Gang Wu mengambil phonecell-nya, ia menelefon seseorang dan saat itu phonecell Yunho-lah yang berdering.

Tubuh Yunho terkaku dengan mimik wajah pias saat ia menyadari kontak itu panggilan dari konta yang sama dengan kontak yang selama ini ia duga dari Pandanya. Dari Kim Jaejoong.

Dan ketika tangan Yunho yang gemetar mengangkat sambungannya. Telinga tipisnya harus mendengar suara yang sama seperti yang keluar dari bibir Gang Wu.

"..Yunho-shi, nanti kalau kau pulang tepat waktu, aku akan berikan pelukan yang saaaaaaangat besar. Cepat pulang..~aku bosan disini cuma punya teman Changmin. Aku juga ingin main denganmu lagi. Nanti kita balapan lari di lapangan baseball yah? Janji?"

Genggaman tangan melonggar. Phonecell Yunho terlepas dari genggamannya.

Tapi justru Gang Wu masih terus berkicau dengan suaranya 'yang lain'. Suara yang serupa dengan milik 'Kim Jaejoong'.

"Yunho-shi...janji? Yunho-shi? Kau percaya padaku? Hahahaha... sarangheseo.., Yunho-shi? Uffft...kau kenapa tidak percaya padaku..~percayalah pada Gang Wu yang kau kira tidak bisa dipercaya ini..~dia tidak bohong lho..~ aku akan mencubit hidungmu kalau kau tidak mau menurutinya..?"

"B..bagaimana kau..-"

Gang Wu terdiam. Dan phonecell Yunho ikut terdiam. Untuk sejenak..-sosok itu menyeringai kemenangan. Ia menjambak rambut Yunho dan menatap matanya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya melakukan profesiku. Sadarlah..Jung Yunho! Kim Jaejoong sudah mati di dunia ini. Sadarlah..yang menelfonmu selama ini adalah aku. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka lagi."

_Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka lagi._

"DASAR JALANG!"

**BRAAAAAAKHHHH!**

Tubuh Gang Wu terhempas menghantam lemari. Yunho menjambak rambutnya balik dengan tangan yang lain siap mencekik.

"KAU BOHONG!"

Kini seringai itu hilang. Gang Wu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan air mata yang sama kembali mengalir. Setelahnya ia berteriak sepuas hatinya. Sudah terlalu perasaan letihnya ia pendam selama ini. Gang Wu tak dapat berbohong dengan berpura-pura menjadi penghianat. Ia terlalu menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. "KAU KIRA AKU SUKA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU-HAH?! Kau kira aku suka menyamar sebagai Shim Changmin dan harus berpura-pura menjadi Jaejoong yang terus mengatakan hal-hal manis kepadamu agar kau tak curiga Jae sudah mati selama ini?!"

**Dabs!**

"Dia tidak mati!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Tapi kau kira aku senang melihat Jae terus menangis setiap tengah malam di balkon kamarnya karena kepalanya yang memiliki memori Kim Jaejoong itu harus terbebani oleh masalah hutang dua milyar won?!"

JUG!

"PENGHIANAT!"

"Hikss..hiks.. L..lalu kalau memang itu yang akan kau lakukan ..hiks..kau ingin menggunakan cara apa? A..aku terlalu takut untuk menyelamatkan mereka sendirian..hiks..kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku menutupi semuanya selama ini..-"

Yunho melepaskan Gang Wu perlahan. Membiarkannya bernafas dengan bebas kemudian.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka juga. Melihat Junsu yang berperilaku seperti orang gila apa terlihat seperti menyenangkan bagiku? Aku hanya frustasi karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka-!"

"Omong kosong."

Yunho melempar dua botol anggur ke pangkuan Gang Wu. Giginya yang bergemerutuk dan matanya yang memandang tajam ke muka menunjukkan kobaran yang menjilat dari dalam hatinya. Kobaran. Yang. Sangat. Panas.

Yunho berbalik dengan memasang jaket bulunya.

"Simpan dua botol itu baik-baik. Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka bertiga setelah ini."

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

**Bandara.**

"Pesawat akan segera lepas landas, Tuan. Jung."

Pria itu mengangkat tangan. Pertanda ia mengerti. Tuan Han mengangguk. Lantas menyerahkan phonecell berdering di tangannya.

"Tuan Park memanggil."

Dua kaki berjalan. Dengan sebelah tangan menghela kopor menuju pintu masuk menuju lapangan penerbangan.

"Baiklah, ini rencananya...-Tuan Jung yang baru. Kau akan mengisi kursi presdirku selama aku di Arizona sebagai penyusup licik. Hmn..kau tenang saja. Akan kuhancurkan company milik para keparat itu dan membawa semuanya pulang."

_'Oh, ya. Tuan Park yang baru. Aku minta maaf soal marga Shim yang kusematkan pada Panda-mu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat mereka percaya Jae istriku dan-'_

"Aku tahu." yang disana terdiam. "Hei Tuan Jung yang baru, simpan botol anggurnya baik-baik. Kita akan merayakan hal ini jika semuanya sudah berhasil."

_'Hmn, tentu.'_

"Mohon tiketnya, Tuan?"

Phonecell yang dimatikan dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Tiket di serahkan. Dan dua kaki mulai melangkah dengan tegas menuju ke lapangan penerbangan.

Diantara lalu lalang calon penumpang yang berada di jalur penerbangan. Yunho mendongak ke langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas sana. Langit biru indah yang melambangkan kebebasan.

Saat itu, kedua mata Yunho terkatup. Terpejam dalam diam merasakan semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Semilir angin dingin yang menusuk menyusul setelahnya. Dan kembali dengan suhunya yang hangat.

Yunho menghirup udara sejuk itu dalam-dalam. Berusaha memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara kebebasan yang menjadi kekuatan. Sebelum menuju ke medan pertempuran sengit yang b isa membuat dada itu sesak, nanti.

_'Aku akan membawamu pulang, Jae. Aku akan membenaskanmu dari sana. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan kehidupanmu. Juga dengan yang lain, pasti. Pasti akan kulakukan! Saranghae yo..'_

**EnD**

Thank's for read yah? Apakah fic ini membingungkan? _semoga tidak.

Gantung? _emang sengaja dibuat gitu. Biar imajinasi liar kalian saja yang menentukan bagaimana Yunho menjadi penyusup kecil di company keluarga Jang, mengubrak-abrik company itu dengan otak google-nya, menghancurkan company itu, membawa pulang dua teman terbaiknya, dan membuat Jae jatuh cinta lagi sama dia. XD

Sebenarnya fic ini adalah sequel dari fic 'Baloon boys' yang belum digarap -tapi rencana skrip skenario-nya udah ada-, dan memiliki alur agak berbeda dari fic Baloon boys-nya. Jadi Alra jadiin fic yang berbeda. Berminatkah anda membaca Fic Alra yang itu juga? :"D

**Thank's for read!**


End file.
